


Klaus, $15, 10/23/2014

by Anglophile_Rin



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bitemarks, Bruises, Eating Disorders, Fanart, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, Klaus Hargreeves Whump, Trackmarks, extremely underweight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglophile_Rin/pseuds/Anglophile_Rin
Comments: 32
Kudos: 201





	Klaus, $15, 10/23/2014

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hujwernoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hujwernoo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [city of angels and saints](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882006) by [hujwernoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hujwernoo/pseuds/hujwernoo). 



Fanart from hujwernoo’s absolutely gorgeous ‘where only the lost can find’ series on Ao3, which you should all immediately go read. Klaus is asked by a man on the street to be photographed for his project on prostitutes. Klaus’s not in a good place, obviously, and it shows.

I hope I did it justice!

[Pic on Tumblr](https://66.media.tumblr.com/ed420870ad7c5b7af13931d3f783811e/77bc6c3371f18a7a-15/s2048x3072/a4d93250300f37f33b6b02f91354f0d54eff0599.png)

[where only the lost can find](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628206)


End file.
